1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding member holding a sheet-shaped object, a cutting apparatus provided with the holding member and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for the cutting apparatus, storing a cutting operation control program.
2. Related Art
For example, an image reader such as copying machines, facsimile machines and scanners includes a transfer mechanism which transfers an object to be read, such as paper and an image scanner extending in a direction perpendicular to a transfer direction. This type of image reader uses a holding member to hold a sheet-shaped object.
The holding member includes a mat board having an adhesive layer to which a piece of paper such as voucher is affixed and a transparent sheet covering the mat board. The transparent sheet is fixed by thermocompression bonding to a front side of the mat board with respect to an insertion direction, which side constitutes one side of the mat board. As a result, a part of the transparent sheet other than its bonded part is removable form the mat board. Thus, the paper strip is affixed to the adhesive layer with the transparent sheet being open thereby to be fixedly held or sandwiched by the holding member. The holding member is then inserted into the image scanner, and an image on the paper strip is read while the holding member is transferred by the transfer mechanism.
A cutting apparatus called “cutting plotter” is known which includes a holding member on which an object such as paper or cloth is held and cut into a desirable shape. It has been proposed that an image scanning device such as an image sensor should be provided on the cutting apparatus. As a result, a position, size, outline or the like of the object held on the holding member can be detected, and an original image to generate cutting data is read with a result that a cut line can be recognized. In this case, the above-mentioned conventional holding member can be used to read the image.